Contact lenses have been used commercially to improve vision since the 1950s. At first contact lenses were made of hard materials, which were relatively easy to handle and package for use, but were uncomfortable for many patients. Later developments, gave rise to softer more comfortable lenses made of hydrophobic hydrogels, particularly silicone hydrogels. These lenses are very pliable, but due to this texture and their chemical composition, they present a number of problems with packaging.
Most contact lenses are packaged in individual blister packages having a bowl portion and a foil top, where the bowl portion is made from a hydrophobic material such as polypropylene. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,691,820; 5,054,610; 5,337,888; 5,375,698; 5,409,104; 5,467,868; 5,515,964; 5,609,246; 5,695,049; 5,697,495; 5,704,468; 5,711,416; 5,722,536; 5,573,108; 5,823,327; 5,704,468; 5,983,608; 6,029,808; 6,044,966; and 6,401,915 for examples of such packaging, all of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. While polypropylene is resilient enough to withstand the sterilization steps of contact lens manufacture, this material has an affinity for contact lenses made of silicone hydrogels. When silicone hydrogels are packaged in polypropylene bowls, the lenses stick to the bowl and cannot be removed from the package without damaging the pliable lenses. Therefore is a need to prepare a contact lens package that has resilient properties, but does not stick to the final product. It is this need that is met by the following invention.